I will love you in every life
by girlbeneaththewillowtree
Summary: Marinette was already sleep-deprived enough while she fought akumas in the middle of the night with no warning so the last thing she wanted was creepy dreams. When Marinette starts dreaming about the past miraculous holders and their horrid endings, she fears what might happen to her and her kitty. Marichat, Adrinette, and Ladynoir fluff. I own none of the charecters. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic evah so I'm hoping you guys will love it! Please call me out for any mistakes and critique is suggested. Enjoy :)**

"Marinette! Wake up!" Alya nudged her sleeping friend before it was too late. Marinette groaned and lifted her head from her arms, blinking slowly. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes shot open. "SHIT!" she silently shrieked, a blond boy in front of her turned around with a concerned look. _Adrien._ Marinette gave him an apologetic wave. When he turned back around she turned to Alya quickly, "Did I sleep in class?"Alya nodded her head and chuckled, "Yup.".

Marinette felt warmth rush into her cheeks and she buried them in her hands. "Ugh, I just wanna go home." she whispered, Alya nodded then focused her eyes back to class. She felt a small pat on her lap, and saw Tikki giving her a reassuring smile. She had stayed up to 3 AM, fighting off an akuma. Some lady who was rejected by a man at a bar, and spilled alcohol all over her dress was akumatized. Chat and her fought for an hour, and by the end of the fight, they were exhausted. Marinette had crawled into her bed half asleep and slept for a few hours before woken by Tikki, who announced she was going to be late. Again. So here she was half asleep in class.

Finally the last bell rung, and Marinette sighed in relief, craving the warmth of her bed. She got up from her chair, got her stuff and walked to the door of the classroom with her books in one hand and her thermos in the other tilted in front of her face as she chugged whatever was left of her coffee. _Hmm, maybe if I did half of my homework and took a nap I could finish the rest of it -_

She ran straight into somebody and dropped her thermos by her feet and it splashed all over her and the victim of her clumsiness's shoes. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she cried as she rushed to pick her thermos. The victim chose to do the same, "No it's fine-" Marinette froze at the voice, she knew it all too well, it was- _SMACK!_ "Ouch!" she moaned rubbing her head which throbbed in pain. "Oh god I'm such an idiot." Adrien said rubbing his forehead and grabbing the thermos from the floor. "Are you ok Mari?... Marinette?"

Marinette gaped at the model, blushing profoundly. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words. _Should I say 'Great actually because you're so hot and your beautiful face made me feel better and- Get your shit together Marinette_ she scolded herself, _stop staring at him and instead talk._

"I-I'm, I'm fine. How about you?" she said timidly, Adrien smiled and it sent a shiver of warmth down her spine. "Sorry about that I probably shouldn't have been standing in the doorway." He said rubbing the back of his neck. They had started walking down the hallway. Together. Marinette waved her hands, "N-no it's ok Adrien." She reassured him. Adrien gave her a small smile, "Here," he said giving back the thermos, then he frowned. "Oh no, did I spill the rest of your coffee?" Adrien groaned, "Come on, let's go to a near-by café so I can get you a new one."

Her heart fluttered. He wanted to take her to a café to get coffee! Well he wanted to get her another one after spilling the previous cup, but it was a start. However,

"Adrien it's okay, I-I've got stuff to do anyway and I wouldn't want to um, mess up your schedule or anything."

"No Marinette you look exhausted and if your schedule is as any bit like mine then you would need coffee." _You look half dead too_ she wanted to argue, Adrien also looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and pale skin. Maybe he woke because of the akuma attack. She tried to remember if the fight was by his mansion but shook the thought away. It was tiring to even think.

"-besides, you're my friend Mari, I spilled your coffee so I should be able to get you a new cup." She felt a stab to her heart at the name "friend."

"I spilled it" she blurted, and mentally gasped at her blurt.

"Because of me." Adrien answered, his green eyes fierce. She blushed and stared down at her empty thermos.

"Fine."

Adrien grinned and tugged her arm, "Let's go." and she followed the blond out of the school. Adrien held the door open for her and she stepped outside catching Alya's eye as she stood waiting for her with Nino. She could see her friend gasp as Adrien walked with her towards them and wriggle her eyebrows.

"Whats up guys?" he asked them. Nino shrugged, and Alya smiled mischievously eyeing both. "Nothing blonde boy." Alya said, Nino laughed at the nickname.

"Anyways me and Marinette were going to go Bleu's Café wanna come?" Alya raised her eyebrows, "You and Marinette?" she asked mischievously, Marinette glared at her. _Alya!_ She groaned in her head.

"Yeah." Adrien blushed catching the suspicion in Alya's voice. "I spilled her coffee so I wanted to get her some more."

"Sure du-" Nino began to say but Alya nudged him and cleared her throat. "Even though we would looovvee to come, Nino and I have some stuff to do." Alya interrupted, grabbing her backpack and winking at Marinette. "So we gotta go." Alya continued swinging her arm around her boyfriend's shoulder, "Now." Nino gave them an apologetic smile before being dragged away by Alya.

Once the two lovebirds left (Alya and Nino) Adrien and Marinette continued down the street to the cafe. Adrien exhaled sharply,

"I really don't wanna know what stuff their doing."

"Niether do I." Marinette said grimacing, Adrien chuckled and Marinette's heart soared.

"ADRIEN!" she heard someone yell. They both whipped around, Marinette nearly tripping as she saw a burly tall man marching towards them along with a tall skinny woman with a stern (and frustrated) look slightly covered by some glasses. "Where do you" she said angrily, emphasizing on the word 'you' "-think your going?"

"Oh, Hi Nathalie." Adrien began, "Me and Marinette we're going to the cafe so I could get her coffee." Nathalie's face grew more frustrated.

"Adrien we don't have time for this-"

"The photoshoot doesn't start 'till 4:50, correct?" Adrien argued, Nathalie grumbled. "Yes."

"We'll be quick Nathalie, please." Adrien begged, "I owe a coffee."

"Fine. Be back by 4:00, no later." Nathalie sighed. Adrien turned a gave Marinette a grin. "Let's go!"

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I don't really know what my routine will be for updates, my guess it will be every weekend or something. Call me out for any mistakes or if you don't think the characters are in character. Good night :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMMMM BACCKK! So I'm really sorry about this, but the story might be slow at the beginning but will pick up after the 3rd or 4th chapter.**

After getting in line at the cafe, Adrien and Marinette stood awkwardly. As each minute passed, Marinette seemed to get redder and redder and Adrien got a bit scared that his friend lost the ability to breath.

"Sooo," she said, "How's modeling?"

Adrien shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. Honestly I would prefer spending time with my friends than sitting still and looking pretty for the cameras." Adrien sighed. It felt good to get that off his chest. Modeling was okay, but it was tiring and he still felt weird seeing his face on commercial or on build-boards.

 **"** Oh," Marinette replied, she looked like she wanted to say more but stared down at her pink flats tucking her hair behind her ear. He studied the earing on her ear, he never saw it before, it was red with black dots on it-kinda like ladybug's. _Aha!_ He thought _she probably bought ladybug themed earrings, they're cute._

"Nice earrinsg." He told her, Marinette peered at him through her lashes, panic striking her face before blending into a nervous smile. "Thank you." she murmured. Adrien smiled, "are they ladybug themed" he asked. Marinette flinched and nodded, "Uhh… yeah m-my mom got them for me a few weeks a-ago."" she stuttered nervously. "Cool." Adrien stated as they moved up to the counter.

"What can I get for you today?" the barista asked, Adrien glanced at Marinette who sighed in relief and stood on her tiptoes to see over the coffee machine. He felt himself smile and had a strong urge to pick her up so she would be able to see the menu. He nodded it off, sometimes his alter-ego instincts tried to show, making puns or picking someone up was something Chat Noir would do, not Adrien.

"Uhh," she mumbled, "Can I have one tall vanilla latte-please?" she asked.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Ok that will be $5.25." the barista said in momotone while typing things into the computer. Marinette and Adrien both reached for their wallets and took out the requested amount of money.

"Don't worry Mari, I'll pay." Adrien reassured her, Marinette huffed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Marinette took her money out anyways, stuffing it into the tip cup. The barista smiled, relief evident on his face. "Thank you." the barista told her, "Your welcome." Marinette grinned and made her way to the other side of the room where the coffee and drinks would be served. Adrien followed his friend, watching her head as she maneuvered through the crowd. Her back hair was braided into a fishtail the trailed down her neck, wisps falling out and framing her face.

Marinette swayed to the music that was playing softly from an overhead speaker. Her face wore a sad smile as she hummed along, not realizing that Adrien was staring at her. He knew the song too, it was _La vie en rose_ sung by Edith Piaf. He had listened to that song with Ladybug during patrol a few nights ago, Adrien felt a pang in his heart just thinking of his lady. He shook that thought away, and focused on Marinette. He shouldn't be upset over Ladybug while he was with Marinette, at a coffee shop, without his bodyguard. Being with a friend alone was something he never thought would happen when Gorilla was over keeping an eye on him.

He walked over to Marinette who seemed startled that he was there. "You know this song?" he asked, Marinette nodded. "I listened to this song with a close friend of mine." she said with a smile, sadness erased from her face. 

"-One tall Vanilla Latte." shouted the barista, Marinette quickly grabbed it from the counter, her eyes lighting up. Adrien went to get her a napkin and a little grey stopped to block the coffee from spilling, and handed it to her. Marinette lifted the coffee to her lips and made a face.

"Too hot!" she groaned, "I burnt my tongue!" . Adrien chuckled, "You okay?" Marinette nodded. They walked out of the cafe and towards the black limo that was waiting for him.

"I always do that." she mumbled under her breath, "When will I ever learn." Adrien laughed at that, and Marinette jumped a little, surprised that Adrien heard her.

"Oh Marinette you're not the only one." he told her remembering when he gulped down steaming hot chocolate at Marinette as Chat Noir. It burned his throat and tongue and he had spit it all out over Marinette's deck, making 'Marinette kneel over in laughter. "Do you need a ride?" he asked her as he opened the door. "Marinette frowned, "I live across the street, I'll be fine." Adrien nodded, "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow." he told her, "Bye Mari."

Marinette gave him a sweet smile as he closed the door. As he drove away realization and horror struck Marinette's face and she yelled "Thank You!" before waving and walking away. Adrien smiled, but his happiness didn't last long as he watched in horror as the ground shook causing a building fall further down the block and block his view of Marinette.

 **Sorry that this was a short one. It's been a pretty busy week, packing stuff, filling applications, and studying for 2 major test, so this chapter was short. I hope you liked the cute Adrinette scene, although it ended on a bad note. What's gonna happen with Marinette and more importantly what's Adrien going to do? I might change the plot because I'm not too sure of I like this akuma attack at the end of chapter 2, but we'll see.**


End file.
